


Like One of The Guys

by MagicVickri



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Vibes then some Angst then Good Vibes again, Guys Just Being Dudes, Junker!D.va, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicVickri/pseuds/MagicVickri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D.Va spends time with those Wacky Junkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One of The Guys

**Author's Note:**

> this was pretty self-idulgant haaaa

Smacking her goggles into place, D.Va scanned the horizon. The dry air breezed through her short hair as she inhaled deeply, smelling the gas emulating from Roadhog’s running bike and smoke still smoldering from last night’s fire pit. The mixture of rancid stenches was deadly and would make any other person gag, but for the past few weeks it smelled like excitement.

 

The sun was blazing down on her and the other two Junkers. It was hot, it was disgusting, it was sweltering, it was adventurous. D.Va had been traveling all over with Roadhog and Junkrat, and has loved every second of it. “Is this what Mei feels like whenever she goes out into the world?” she asked herself. She would check if the scientist had updated her journal, but there wasn’t any signal out where the trio was. D.Va supposed this was one negative about their travels.

 

“‘Ey, we’re headin’ out now sheila, so hurry on over! Y’know Hog ain’t a fan of waitin’.”

 

D.Va didn’t realize that the two had already cleaned up their makeshift campsite. She quickly headed over to the bike and hopped next to Junkrat in his sidecar. When she had first decided to join the Junkers on the road, she had no idea how she was going to fit on the bike. Luckily, Junkrat being skinny as a rail and her being a lot shorter than him gave them enough room to sit next to one another. Junkrat laid back and brought his arms behind his head, enjoying the breeze running through what little hair he had as Roadhog sped through the desert.

 

“Where to now?” D.Va yelled over the roaring engine. “To be honest, I’m kinda dying with the lack of civilization out here!”

 

Junkrat laughed. “That’s why ya gotta be more like me n’ Roadie. We don’t need all that to make it out here.”

 

D.Va smacked Junkrat’s side playfully. “How else am I supposed to tell Lúcio about what an AWESOME time I’m having with you guys? He’s SO totally jealous that he can’t stop messaging me.”

 

“Good ol’ Lú. Bet he’s more scared shitless for ya than jealous, though.”

 

“I asked him to come too but he said no! Oh, but he’s working on his new album, after all. We’ll just have to bring him back a souvenir!”

 

D.Va pulled out her cellphone and checked the screen. Still no service. 

 

“Ugh, I can’t even play something until I get a connection. Those old school games I have use internet, too.”

 

“Looks like ya won’t have to wait any longer! Check it out!” Junkrat pointed in front. In the distance, the trio could make out a blurry image of buildings. 

 

Finally, they can grab something to eat and D.Va can get a few online rounds in.

 

————

 

Junkrat passed a bag of chips over to D.Va, and she grabbed a large handful and shoved them in her mouth. After an interesting visit to a convenience store, the three were sitting under a bridge, with D.Va sitting between the boys and surrounded by piles of different snacks. Roadhog was actually willing to pay for it all for once, but the store clerk was so terrified of him that he ran outside screaming. So, Roadhog just shrugged and told the other two to take whatever.

 

D.Va didn’t mind at all. She was hanging out with friends under an overpass and having fun while munching on her favorite foods, and she couldn’t complain. “I should take you with me the next time I go to a release event, Roadhog!” she exclaimed as she looked up at him. “That way I’ll always get a new game first because everyone will be too scared of you to push me out of the way.”

 

“Hey now, that’s MY bodyguard!” Junkrat said. The two shared a laugh as Roadhog shook his head.

 

Once the two caught their breaths, D.Va patted Roadhog on the arm. “Don’t worry though, I’ll win you some pachimaris in some crane games as payment. Sound good?”

 

Roadhog responded by gently patting her on the head. D.Va was starting to get used to his lack of verbal communication, and these small gestures always managed to put a smile on her face. Roadhog really wasn’t as scary as people made him out to be. Not to her, anyway.

 

The moment was cut short however when suddenly a car pulls up aside the trio. The windows pull down to reveal a group of men hooting and hollering while the car blared rock music. The driver turns down the music, then turns his attention to D.Va, lifting up his sunglasses. “Hey baby! What’s a sweet thing like you doin’ in a place like this?”

 

D.Va let out a disgusted groan. “I’m nobody’s baby,” she replied angrily. 

 

The boys all laughed. “Aww, don’t be like that! Just sayin’ you can do better than hangin’ out with these _bridge trolls!_ ” the driver laughed as he gestured to D.Va’s friends. 

 

Obviously, Roadhog and Junkrat didn’t appreciate that. D.Va briefly glanced over the two of them, noticing Roadhog’s clenched fists and Junkrat’s scrunched up glare. She knew Junkrat was about to make a comment, so she reassured them both with pats to the shoulder and stood up. She quickly turned around to wink at them, then made her way to the car of rowdy boys. D.Va rested a hand on the roof of the car over the driver’s window, and used the other to lift her googles onto her head.

 

“Oh, you guys are just so cute. I never knew cockroaches knew how to drive and communicate with humans!” she said with a smile.

 

The driver let out a nervous laugh. “No need to be feisty, girl. My pals and I just saw a pretty girl and wanted to say hello.”

 

D.Va leaned in closer. “Too bad. Because this ‘pretty girl’ is _also_ a bridge troll. And the thing about us bridge trolls is…” she took her hand off the roof and grabbed the driver’s sunglasses off of his head, clutching them tight. “…we _always_ make trespassers pay.” 

 

With that, D.Va crushed the sunglasses in her fist, broken shards of the lenses falling onto the ground. Without turning her head, she tossed the now destroyed eyewear to the side and smiled even wider. The entire car went silent.

 

D.Va lowered her voice. “Pay up.”

 

The driver was sweating now, and became even more afraid when he briefly looked behind D.Va and saw that the other two had weapons in their laps. Junkrat gave the fool a wave. 

 

And with that, the three made off with not only free snacks, but also free clothes and more cash. Roadhog slapped D.Va lightly on the back while Junkrat hugged her shoulders and laughed maniacally. She really was a Junker, after all.

 

————

 

 

Back on the road again, the three made their way through the countryside. Roadhog liked going by the farmhouses and cornfields, it reminded him of a simpler time. He spotted a ranch up ahead with animals roaming about, and thought a quick stop couldn’t hurt. D.Va was confused as to why the bike was slowing to the side of the road, but Junkrat had seen the horses and cows from miles away and shook his head with a smirk. That’s ‘Hog, for ya.

 

 

As the bike was shut off, Roadhog made contact with the ground and walked over to the large fence. He leaned over to get a good look a gathering of pigs sniffing at the grass. 

 

Walking up behind him, D.Va leaned over to whisper to Junkrat. “What’s up with him?” she asked. Junkrat pointed his thumb towards the pigs. “Family reunion, looks like!” he laughed.

 

But Jamison knew the truth. He was just gonna wait until Mako decides to tell her his damn self. It wasn’t his story to tell, and he didn’t want to embarrass him in front of her. Besides, he does that to him enough on a daily basis, Jamie chuckled to himself.

 

The three hopped the fence and played petting zoo until the farmer ran out screaming.

 

————

 

Night had fallen, and the Junkers set up camp on the outskirts of a small town. Tomorrow morning they’d head in and cause some mayhem, but for now catching up on sleep was more important. Can’t blow up buildings half asleep, you know.

 

This was the parts of the adventure D.Va didn’t partake in. This was something that separated her from the two men; she didn’t understand what it was they got out of destruction and chaos. When she was assigned to her mecha, she was trained to do the exact opposite.

 

But deep down, she wanted to be one of them. They were two of her closest friends, and she didn’t want them to think lowly of her. She sat across from them by the campfire and listened to Junkrat tell another wild story about him and ‘Hog killing cops and stabbing some Suits. D.Va remembered the story about how the two were double-crossed by one businessman in particular, and they strung him up before blowing his office sky high. It was then that D.Va really got what the Junkers were about.

 

Maybe it was her morals bottling up in her chest, but it came out regardless. She cleared her throat to get the others’ attention. 

 

“Have you guys ever, I dunno, thought about NOT killing anyone? I mean…” D.Va rubbed her arm, afraid of saying the wrong thing. “I know a lot of the guys you kill weren’t exact good people either but-“ 

 

“What, you gonna play Conscious with us too?” Junkrat blurted out. He was angry. She made him mad. Uh oh. Why did she open her mouth.

 

“What do you think you’re doin’ when you run around with that hunk a’ metal? Bakin’ cookies?” Roadhog put a hand on Junkrat’s chest, telling him not to escalate the situation. Unfortunately, it was too late. 

 

D.Va couldn’t look him in the eye.

 

“B-but it’s _different_!” she cried out. “I have to do kill people because they-“

 

“Cuz they’re like us, roight? Go ‘head and say it. I’m no Joey.”

 

“‘Rat-“

 

Junkrat pushed Roadhog’s arm off and stood up abruptly. “No! She’s not talkin’ to me like that! Fuckin’ thought you were- I swear ta-“ he stormed off and grabbed one of the rolled up sleeping bags.

 

Whatever. The stars get it.

 

D.Va had her face in her hands. That was so stupid, she kept saying to herself. Roadhog let out a sigh. Her head shot up, visually distraught.

 

“But you know what I mean, right? Why’s he so sensitive all of a sudden? Don’t you ever think about that?”

 

Roadhog just stared. D.Va was even more agitated.

 

“I don’t get it, okay?! I didn’t grow up like the two of you! I’m supposed to be fighting for the greater good or, whatever! I don’t know _what_ to believe in! I’m only **_nineteen_**!”

 

Roadhog was on his feet now. Oh, so he was just gonna leave her, too?

 

“I never should have come out with you guys, this was a big mistake, I obviously don’t belong h-“

 

“Hana.”

 

She froze.

 

He was standing next to her now, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t have to get it. And you don’t have to be something you’re not.”

 

Mako’s hand fell from Hana’s shoulder and he walked away, headed where Jamison was sulking. She stared at him as he disappeared into the darkness, completely dumbfounded.

 

That was the first time he spoke to her in full sentences.

 

—————

 

Mako sat down next to Jamie on the ground. The smaller man turned his head away, refusing to make eye contact. Mako just rolled his eyes at him. 

 

“You can’t stay mad at her forever, y’know.” Mako said.

 

“Watch me!” Jamie bellowed. 

 

“I’m gonna watch you get your ass up, go back over there and see you two be friends again.”

 

“Oh, fuck off.”

 

Mako huffed. 

Jamie turned back over, glaring. “Where th’ fuck she goin’ off, tellin’ us how ta live?!” Mako shrugged.

 

“Everyone’s been doin’ that to us our whole lives, Jamie. You can’t pretend Hana would be any different. Like she said, she didn’t come from where we did.”

 

“Yeah, bet this whole thing was just a tourist trip for her ta go back home n’ tell her metal friends about over some crumpets.”

 

Mako moved closer. “You and I both know that’s not the case.”

 

“May’s well be.”

 

Jamie shook his head and let out an angry breath. He was getting his composure back. “Least she’s actually tryna get to know us,” he muttered. He looked up at Mako, unable to see his expression but the big fuck was probably smirking at him right now. Fucker loved being right, that’s for sure.

 

“That’s all y’need to let her do, Jamie. S’gonna be hard, but she’ll get it in time. If not, we can always take her home.” 

 

Make lifted up his mask over his mouth. “End of the day, the only folks that _really_ gotta get us is each other.”

 

 

He leaned down and left a kiss on the corner of Jamie’s mouth, making the other man chuckle. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled. Mako was going to get back up and grab the other sleeping bag, but not before Jamie placed both his hands on each side of Mako’s face to close the distance between then a second time.

 

—————

 

Hana woke up to Jamie staring right at her, kneeling over her sleeping form. She shrieked, the knee-jerk reaction causing her fist to collide with his jaw. He fell on his back, hand rubbing at his chin. “Hooly Dooley!” he yelled. “Coulda blown my lights out!”

 

Hana shot up from her sleeping bag, waving her hands. “Sorry! I’m sorry! Oh my God I’m-“ Jamie cut her off with a laugh. “S’all good.”

 

Hana blinked at him, then looked down as she remembered last night’s quarrel. “Junkr- no, Jamie, listen-“

 

Jamison cut her off again, pulling her into an awkward hug. “Forget it. We got better things ta take our anger out on.”

 

Mako was already packing everything onto the bike, and the thrill of another exciting day ran through Hana. “Okay, but drop me off by a good ice cream place before you guys go crazy!” she giggled.

 

Hana and Jamie shared a high five as he hopped back up to jump into the sidecar. Hana smiled, and looked down to pick up her phone. Oh, sweet, there was some service out here. And Lúcio sent her some messages, too.

 

_How’s it hangin’ out there?_ He had sent her.

 

Hana pursed her lips as she thought of a response. Mako revved the bike’s engine, telling her to hurry up. She got up, stuffed her phone in her vest pocket and packed her things and joined Jamie once more on the side of the bike. She nodded at Mako, who gave them both a quick thumbs up before pulling the three back onto the dirt road. Hana pulled her phone back out and messaged Lúcio back.

 

_It’s been a real blast!_

**Author's Note:**

> you can also say hey at masterbunne.tumblr!


End file.
